Forest of Life
The Forest of Life (abbreviated as FoL) is the seventh dungeon of the Xenia Continent. Following Perseo's orders, the Chase reach the Forest of Life, whereas they encounter pollution. Finding the source, Rukkha, subjected by the Ascendant God, and withholding Gaia, the Chase defeat it. Freeing Gaia, she offers the Chase the last orb, where they must now head to the Fortress of Ascension and defeat the one who started it all: Thanatos. During the conversation, Mari overhears about the orbs the Chase are collecting and mumbles something about the Soul Stone and Kounat. Normal (Level 66-68) Hard (Level 67-69) Very Hard (Level 68-70) Champion Mode (Level 69-71) Monsters *Decoy *DK Mark-II *Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon *Wooden *Dark Storm (Mini Boss) *Furious Storm (Mini Boss) *Rukkha's Branches *Rukkha (Boss) Dialogue Beginning As Lord Perseo predicted, this land has also been overrun with monsters. Right, I felt earlier as though we were being watched. I think everyone should take care. In any case, I think we should hurry it up. A quick assault, that's just the thing! Mini Boss Dark Storm: Halt! Go no further or you will be destroyed! We are the Grand Chase! We have to come to aid Lady Gaia. Please allow us to pass on through peacefully without any unnecessary fighting! Dark Storm: Preposterous! Lady Gaia does not need help from the likes of you. We have long been watching you, fighting recklessly and without care! You dare to claim that your mission is peaceful? Furious Storm: We do not welcome aggression here. Please, we beseech you to turn back. As Druids, we are not a violent people. We simply want to deliver an urgent message to Lady Gaia. We cannot waste any more time! Furious Storm: Regardless, we cannot let you pass without Lady Gaia's permission. You must either go back or defeat us. You say you're giving us a choice, but it doesn't seem that way. Boss Rukkha: Kyaaaaah~ What? Lord Rukkha? Oh, I can't bear to look! Lord Rukkha's been transformed into a monster and Lady Gaia's already trapped inside him! So this explains why the Forest of Life had changed so terribly. We'll have to hack down all these branches if we want to rescue Lady Gaia, right? Ha! This is my kind of gardening! Post Boss Battle Gaia: Ahh...the evil has finally been lifted. Thank you. If it weren't for you, the forest may have transformed beyond repair. If you had arrived even a moment later, the now corrupted Rukkha and I would have become forever fused together as one twisted entity. Phew! Good thing we weren't late! I'm curious about something though. Lord Perseo seems to be very worried about you. What is he to you anyway? Gaia: Ah...oh...now's not the time to be standing around like this! You must now go to the Fortress of Ascension where the Ascendant God Thanatos resides. And so now, we have all the orbs. ...Orbs? Ah ha! And they are? ... What are these...soul stone fragments. Soul stone? But they give off such weak power. Ah! Baldinar ...Kounat... ...(Hmm, I just might be right.) Ah? ah ha! ...Mmm... Zzz... Oh? What's wrong with her? Oh, I guess she's just tired. Kind of weird, though. Anyway, we have all the orbs we need now, so let's get going! Trivia *Nearly all of the spawns have a "Self-Destruct" attack initiated upon death; approximately a 3/4th ratio (not counting mini-boss or boss). *This is the only dungeon with a boss that cannot be damaged if other monsters aren't killed first. Category:Dungeons